walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Savior 30 (TV Series)
This Savior is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this Savior's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" In the woods, this man and his fellow Saviors and their leader, Simon chase down the library survivor before finally capturing him and dragging him back to their roadblock. He and the other Saviors encounter Rick's group trying to get to the Hilltop before they are turned away. Once Rick's group is finally captured in the woods, he is among the Saviors to surround the survivors. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" This Savior and the other Saviors witness Negan beat Glenn and Abraham to death. Afterwards, he and his fellow Saviors pack up and leave the scene. "Service" This Savior is among the saviors to accompany Negan to Alexandria Safe-Zone and is ordered by Arat to begin looting the community. "Sing Me a Song" This Savior witnesses Mark's face getting ironed by Negan for having a secret relationship with one of his wives, Amber. Season 8 "The Damned" This Savior is among the saviors to surrender at the satellite outpost. "Dead or Alive Or" This Savior is among the saviors seen in the makeshift prison at the Hilltop. "The Key" This Savior is seen in the makeshift prison. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" This Savior is among the captured Saviors sitting outside the Hilltop as their fates are discussed by Maggie and the others. Ultimately, he is allowed to stay at the Hilltop in a makeshift prison that was built when Maggie chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. However, he and the others are only being kept alive as bargaining chips and will be killed off if there are no prisoners to be released by the Saviors. "How It's Gotta Be" The Savior and the others remain in the prison when Maggie demands Dean to be let out. He watches as Alden attempts to dissuade Maggie from what she's about to do, but Maggie suddenly shoots Dean in the face, killing him. The Savior and the others watch on as Maggie threatens Alden and Dean's body is taken away. "Do Not Send Us Astray" This Savior is among the captured Saviors in the pen of the Hilltop. When Henry breaks in to the pen, looking for the savior who killed his brother, he and the other saviors manage to escape. "Still Gotta Mean Something" This Savior and the other escaped Savior prisoners capture Rick and Morgan near the abandoned dive bar they are resting at. With injured comrades, the Saviors argue over what to do, particularly as Rick reveals that a herd is on the way. Jared refuses to believe them while insisting that they kill Rick and Morgan and press on to the Sanctuary. This Savior watches on in the back as Rick offers the Saviors a chance to return to the Hilltop and join the community. As the herd attacks the bar, the Saviors free Rick and Morgan. Rick and Morgan unexpectedly kill the men after helping the pair escape, this Savior is shown in the aftermath with trauma to the head. His body was partially eaten by walkers after being killed by Morgan. Death ;Killed By *Reilly (Indirectly Caused) After Reilly cuts Rick and Morgan free, they begin to kill the incoming walkers before betraying the Saviors and attack them. *Rick Grimes or Morgan Jones (Off-Screen) During the scuffle, this Savior is killed by Morgan. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Savior has killed: *Andy (Alongside his fellow Saviors) *Freddie (Alongside his fellow Saviors) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" (No Lines) Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (No Lines) *"Service" (No Lines) *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" (No Lines) *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) *"The Key" (No Lines) *"Do Not Send Us Astray" (No Lines) *"Still Gotta Mean Something" (No Lines) Trivia *Because Gary Stephen Brock was a part of the core group of recurring Savior extras since their introduction in "Last Day on Earth", he was given a featured death scene in "Still Gotta Mean Something". Category:Deceased Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary